Eternal Night
by Supernova Blade
Summary: Danny has a pretty good life. He's got good friends, people to depend on, and an average love-hate relationship with school. But once Summer Vacation draws near, he begins to notice strange things with his best friend Grant, and soon gets pulled into an adventure he never could have dreamed of, even if he never wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with a new(ish) fic! Well, it's actually kind of a remake of my first one, since there were a ton of issues with it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership of any part of the Kingdom Hearts Franchise. **

* * *

><p>"..anny! Wake up!" Through the sleepy haze that is my mind, I can hear someone's urgent whispering. I open one eye a little bit, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room. However, I can feel myself falling asleep again, long before I can even come close to waking up. And of course, something hard and thin soon collides with the side of my head.<p>

Well now I'm wide awake.

I immediately jerk my head up from the desk and glare at the boy in the next one over. "You didn't need to throw a pen at me, you know!"

Grant flashes a sheepish grin back at me. "Would you rather get chewed out by Mr. Wright?" As if on cue, the brown haired, middle-aged man lecturing the class turns right toward the back corner of the room, training his harsh gaze right on me. I can't help but flinch and sit up straight; the guy is scary.

"Good point," I whisper back. Without looking over to him I can already tell he has that stupid smile of his back on.

As Mr. W continues to drone on and on about some book, I can't help but start zoning out. For some reason, I can't get that weird dream I had out of my mind. I've never had one so vivid, much less one I can fully remember 20 minutes later. What was all of that about "holding the strongest weapon of all"? I know it was just a dream and all, but it sounded a lot like some kind of prophetic one or something. Like that could ever happen.

"Daniel!" A deep voice jolts me from my thoughts rather abruptly. So much so that I actually jump up with enough force to knock my stuff off of my desk. Hushed laughter travels around the class, and I can practically feel the blood flooding into my cheeks.

"Y-yes?" _Please don't ask me what's going on..._

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class? You obviously have something on your mind." Darn it. Why does he always have to catch me? Like, five other people were talking at the same time! I get the feeling he doesn't like me.

"I was just asking Grant if he could explain the equation for me. I didn't want to interrupt your teaching." I said it without thinking, even though I immediately regretted it. He'll see through that lie in a second; the man has ears like a bat. I wish I wasn't such an impulsive liar sometimes... However, he just gives me an annoyed look and goes back to teaching. Since when does he let _me_ off that easily?

"I guess he's just tired of dealing with you," Grant whispers quickly, as if he knew what I was thinking. Sometimes I wonder if he really is psychic.

* * *

><p>After school, the two of us head home together, like we do every day. It's a good thing the bus route goes close to both of our destinations. I don't think I'd be able to stand it if I had to sit on a public bus alone every day. Today, the bus is full of people, which is odd even for Marinae City. I can already tell this ride is going to last a while.<p>

"So Danny, what were you dreaming about it class earlier today?" Grant suddenly says. "It seemed pretty intense."

I don't say anything for a few seconds. It's hard to explain. "It was just some weird nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Grant doesn't seem convinced. You just can't lie to him. But for once, he keeps his mouth shut. Never thought I'd see the day.

The rest of the bus ride is awkward, neither of us say a thing. Every few minutes, it's like one of us wants to speak up, but ultimately decide against it. By the time my stop comes around, I'm almost glad to wave good-bye and step off. Man that was awkward.

The hot air is a welcome reminder that summer's almost here, but I'd rather still be in the air-conditioned bus right now. Or at least have it stop closer to the Orphanage. It's like a five minute walk from here...

By the time I reach the stone building, my shirt is uncomfortably wet with sweat. At least it's a lot cooler near the sea. There's a nice salty breeze blowing through; it's rejuvenating. Before I go in, I head out to the railing to get a nice whiff of the ocean air. A seagull squawks overhead, just barely heard over the din of cars in the background. Man, a city this close to the beach. How do people even relax down there? But I guess it still has its charm.

"Daniel? Is that you?" I nearly fell over the railing in surprise when I heard that voice. What is with people sneaking up on others? I turn around, my eyes immediately locking onto a stocky man who had to be in his fifties standing by the door. "What are you doing out there? Get back in here before you melt." Mr. Hale holds the door open as I walk inside, and I have to say, it is better to be inside, where the air is nice and cool.

He closes the wooden door behind us, combing back his hair with his palm as he did so (not that it was fooling anybody). For some reason, he was wearing a brown suit, which really didn't fit him if you ask me. "So, how was school today? You didn't get into any trouble again, right?"

I can't really look him in the eye after he asks the dreaded question. "Well, you see, I... didn't get in as much trouble."

At first, his eyes narrow, and his jovial expression drops completely. But he recovers his composure after a second, ruffling my hair with a hand. I wish he wouldn't do that. "I thought as much. I know it's almost Summer Break and all, but you still gotta try, buddy. Now how about you get started on your homework with the other kids? I'll be bringing over a snack soon."

"I'm not five you know."

"Yeah, yeah." With that, he walks away to the kitchen, probably to whip up one of his "experiments" for an after school snack. I just hope Lucy's here to stop him from poisoming us with bad sushi and frog legs again.

Well, I guess it won't be my problem for another ten minutes either way. I'll just have to finish up fast, just in case. I start up the creaky wooden staircase in the foyer to the second floor, passing a few kids on the way. They're apparently playing tag or something, probably already done with their homework. I wish mine was still that easy.

By the time I reach the Work Room, there's only three kids still doing homework. There's Josh, working as diligently as always. I will never understand how someone can like school as much as him, and he's like two years older than I am. His work must be impossible! Then there are Wendy and Tracy, chatting like crazy. I can't even tell what their conversation is about, probably something related to what boys they like at school. Do they ever talk about anything else?

Choosing a seat on a couch on an empty side of the room, I plop my backpack onto the floor. Luckily, I didn't have too much to carry home, so it didn't make too loud of a sound on the wood. But man, this was going to take a while to do.

By the time Mr. Hale came in with the food, I was still on the fifth math problem. I knew I shouldn't have left my calculator at school! And I doubt anyone's going to let me borrow there's after the last time. I still don't know how that thing shorted out when I was just holding it.

Well, it looks like there's only one thing to do in this situation.

I shut my book and put it right back in my bag. Grant probably did it by now since he's like a genius or something when it comes to algebra. I can just get the answers from him tomorrow on the bus. I love having a smart friend. I think it's about time I called it a day. Josh shoots me a glare as I stand up, probably guessing that I hadn't finished yet. He doesn't try to stop me though.

I don't know why, but I feel exhausted already. Something about today has made me feel really lethargic, even though I took a nap in two classes today. Maybe I just went to bed late yesterday. So once I reach the boy's room on the third floor, I practically collapse onto my bed. I can go without dinner, I'll just get a midnight snack or a large breakfast sometime. I close my eyes, and in minutes, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, an announcement. Sorta. I'd like some people's opinions on whether or not I should make this an SYOC like last time. If you'd like, please pm me about it. That is all.<strong>


	2. Summer Begins

I have never been more bored in my entire life. Well, I probably have, but this is incredibly boring too.

Mrs. Yates continues to drone on about some poem about snow or something, but I there are far more important things if you ask me. Like grass growing. All I can think about is what today is: the last day of school. I can't wait to go swimming at the beach, play video games all day, and sleep in for hours. But until then, I'm stuck listening to a literary analysis about a poem. I'm pretty sure he just meant the curtains were blue, and they didn't "represent" anything.

"I'm guessing you're bored, huh?" Grant whispers, leaning over. "You should just listen for once. It's actually pretty good."

"It snows all the time in Winter," I whisper back. "I don't need to hear a poem about it. I just want to go enjoy my Summer Vacation."

He sighs quietly. I guess he _has_ heard this from me hundreds of times. But it's still relevent "Just a few more hours today, and then we're free."

"It's still a few hours..."

"Is there someone talking back there?" Mrs. Yates asks. We both straighten out in our seats, staring forward. Fortunately, she doesn't push it. And I can go back to my favorite activity during school: daydreaming about break.

* * *

><p>Once Grant and I are on the bus back home, there are no words to describe how ecstatic I am. I can't wait to get home and play some video games! Then I'll binge watch some TV and eat nothing but junk food. But Grant... he seems really out of it. All he's doing is glaring out the window intently, and when he's not, he's glancing at his phone for texts or something.<p>

I step in front of him and wave my hand in front of his face."Hey, snap out of it!" This seems to work a little, but not really. He just focuses his eyes on me for a second before looking back at his phone. What's his deal? "Okay, what's up? Miss school already? You're such a nerd."

"Yeah, uh, that must be it," he says, obviously not paying much attention. Rude. Okay, that's it. Time to pull out the big guns.

The next time Grant looks out the window, I reach out and snatch his phone from him. That brings him back to reality. Victory! "Hey, give it back!"

I hold the phone away from him, behind my back. Let's just say I can't exactly hold it above my head to keep it out of reach. He'd get it in an instant that way. But even his arms aren't long enough to get it when I hold it like this. I'm just glad there's nearly no one on the bus today.

"No way! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"It's a secret, and really important! Now hand it over." There's obvious fury in his voice, but I'm not yielding. Even he doesn't act this weird all the time.

"Or you know, I could just read those texts you've been getting." His eyes go wide, and he resumes his struggle with more intensity. That doesn't even come close to stopping me. I hold the phone just close enough to read, and begin.

"3:21, from Charlotte. Wow, you actually text your sister? Lame. 'They're down by the orphanage. Get there as fast as possible?" Well, first, who texts with that brand of proper grammar? Second of all...

"What's down by the orphanage?" Now it's my turn to look pissed. Grant finally stops trying to grab his phone back, simply looking defeated.

"Okay, I'll explain. But later." I look out the window. It's already my stop; we skipped his completely. Before I can even ask another question, Grant's running off the bus. I stand there in shock for so long, I almost forget to get off.

I follow my friend to the corner right before the Coastline Street. He peers around, obviously tense. "Okay if you don't give me some answers soon, I swear, I'll-"

"Shut up already!" Grant hisses back. He looks again, and obviously, he sees something. Something that makes him jump. But before I can see too, he mutters something under his breath. I suddenly feel very off-balance. I'm so tired... It's like I forgot to sleep for days. My eyelids feel like they're attached to bricks. I can't help but fall to my knees.

The last thing I see before my eyes close for good is a flash of bright light, and a sound like unsheathing a sword.

* * *

><p>"...think he's waking up!" What the heck? I open my eyes, but a bright light nearly blinds me. Eventually, I'm able to adjust and sit up, but my head hurts like hell. I'm in my bed, apparently, and someone is standing right by it. Large mop of curly brown hair? Check. Huge round glasses? double-check.<p>

"Anna, what are you doing in here?" She jumps in surprise. What? was she not expecting me to wake up that quickly or something? I was just asleep.

"Wow, you really do recover fast!" She smiles broadly, but I can see a little relief in her face as well. What the heck? "I mean, you've been out practically all day. I thought you'd never get up."

"All day?" I shout. "What do you mean I've been 'out all day?" How long was I asleep? I thought I just took a nap after school or something, not slept an entire day!

"Well, I, uh..." She was obviously flustered, which I guess is my fault. But I still want answers.

"You were unconscious for five hours," someone suddenly says in a deadpan tone. I whip my head toward the voice, surprised that someone else is there. And I have to say, I'm surprised to see Josh here in general. He's just sitting on his bed, reading a book. How come I didn't notice him before? Well, I guess he is kinda quiet, and his dark hair and clothing choices really help him blend in, even for a 6'4 16-year-old. "Were you doing parkour again or something? We found you in an alley."

My face burns at the mention of it. I thought he swore to never talk about that incident again! "I-I was _not_ trying that again! Besides, I think I'd remember that!"

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look away from his book. "Oh yeah? Then what were you up to?"

That makes me go silent. "I have no idea. I was just out with Grant, and then..." I rack my brain for an answer, but nothing comes to mind. The last thing I remember is trying to see what Grant was looking at. Speaking of which, where was he?

"Are you sure he didn't knock you out?" Anna says with a giggle. "He seems strong enough to take you out. But then again, so are squirrels."

Before I can say anything, Josh interrupts. Good thing too. I had some choice words. "Anna, how about you go downstairs to finish up the movie? I've got this." She shoots him a glare, but stands up straight and leaves the room. Good riddance.

Wait, did he say movie?

"Before you try to leave, you need to stay in bed. Moving around would probably" too late. I've already stood up. And immediately, a weird feeling of vertigo blasts over me, nearly making me fall to the ground. At least I'm able to fall back onto my bed. "cause extreme vertigo." Joh says with a sigh. "You hit your head pretty hard; I wouldn't be surprised if you have a concussion."

I cross my arms and lay down in the bed. What am I supposed to do now? The first night of summer ruined because... something happened! And I'm definitely going to find out what tomorrow.

"By the way, there's supposed to be a storm tomorrow afternoon." Josh chimes in. "Or is it night?" Okay then, _early_ tomorrow!


End file.
